Gestures and other user interface manipulations permit users to manipulate content within application interfaces. These manipulations permit zooming in or out of a map, panning through a list, and rotating a picture, to name just a few. Conventionally, an application associated with the application interface receives a user interface manipulation, calculates a response to the manipulation, and then renders content in the application interface. This and many other conventional techniques, however, can result in a poor user experience.